Put Your Hands on Me
by wind scarlett
Summary: Zoro tahu wanita yang satu itu penuh dengan misteri, misteri berbahaya yang harus ia jauhi. Namun ia tidak berdaya saat misteri bernama Nico Robin itu kian menyiksa otaknya.


**Catatan**: Makasih atas responnya di _A Glass of Milk_! Tapi sebenarnya adegan di perpustakaan itu bukan adegan yang loncat loh. Itu lebih ke time skip setelah beberapa kejadian antara si pendekar pedang dan kutu buku jahil, yang akan dibahas di sini dengan lebih detail. Sekalian, bisa dibilang setelah ini kayaknya nggak bakalan nulis fic Zorobin lagi. Kurang menguasai sih, ehehe. *ngaku* Yup, selamat membaca! ^^

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Put Your Hands on Me<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoro terpaku sesaat ketika wanita yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum getir sambil menatap matahari terbit dari balik jendela. Robin terlihat kesepian, sendirian, dan rapuh. Ekspresi yang begitu jarang diperlihatkan perempuan misterius itu kepada siapapun. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali menghampiri Robin dan memeluknya, melindunginya.

Saat Zoro mengetahui semua penderitaan dan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Robin selama bertahun-tahun, kepedihannya karena tidak memiliki siapapun untuk dipercayai saat mereka semua bertempur di Enies Lobby, Zoro telah bersumpah akan melindungi wanita itu. Ya, ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Robin dari apapun.

_EEEEEEHHHHH~!_

_Tunggu sebentar, jangan salah mengira! Aku sama sekali tidak memendam perasaan lain terhadap—terhadap Robin! _

Luffy telah memilih wanita itu sebagai salah satu dari mereka, jadi tindakannya sama sekali tidak salah. Melindungi salah satu nakama adalah tugasnya. Dan lagi, pria memang harus melindungi wanita. Itu benar, sudah sewajarnya. Untuk hal ini, ia sepaham dengan koki alis keriting yang mesum satu itu. Meskipun ada kalanya tindakan si perokok genit yang terlalu berlebihan terhadap Robin bisa terasa sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada tindakan Robin yang mencurigakan. Saat mereka semua berkumpul setelah dua tahun berlalu, Robin masih baik-baik saja. Perilakunya masih normal. Penampilannya juga tidak aneh. Sebenarnya sih dengan rambut panjang dan tubuh yang semakin anggun, Robin terlihat sangat luar biasa cantik.

_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa arah pikiranku mulai melantur lagi? _

Mendadak Robin kembali menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang tajam dan gelap, lalu wajahnya yang cantik itu membingkai sebuah senyuman. "Sampai kapan akan kau terus mengawasiku?"

Zoro agak gelagapan saat ditanyai sebegitu rupa. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia terus menatap Robin, dan rupanya perempuan itu tahu pasti bahwa ia tengah diamati. "Ehm, yah, ak—aku…"

"Fufufu…" Robin tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, kau bisa mengawasiku selama yang kau mau."

"Mema—memangnya kau pikir aku mau terus memand…"

Robin memotong ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku menikmati saat-saat kau terus memandangiku… dengan cara seperti yang sedang kau lakukan… sekarang ini."

Wajah Zoro langsung berubah merah padam.

"Ah, sudah waktunya…"

Zoro hanya bisa terpaku di tempat saat Robin mengambil susunya dan mulai beranjak ke sudut perpustakaan, tempat wanita itu biasa menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan berbagai buku. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, si pemuda berambut hijau lumut segera melarikan diri dengan wajah merah. Zoro tidak menyadari bahwa ekspresi wajah Robin agak sedikit berubah saat ia pergi.

"Fufufu, nanti pasti menyenangkan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoro membanting buku yang ia pegang dengan kesal di dek. Untunglah, pagi itu hari masih begitu sunyi, belum ada seorangpun yang bangun. Oh, kecuali wanita satu itu. Kadang dia memang bisa tidak tidur sama sekali.

_ARGGHHH! Kenapa kembali lagi sih ke arah sana? _

Suara kicauan burung yang sedang mencari ikan, deburan ombak yang kencang, dan berbagai suara yang biasanya tidak pernah ia pedulikan, kini terdengar begitu mengganggu di telinganya. Zoro mendengus kencang seraya mengacak-acak rambut hijaunya yang dipangkas pendek itu.

_Brengsek! Kenapa Robin menggodaku habis-habisan seperti tadi? Apa sih maunya? Dipikir aku suka memperhatikannya karena tubuhnya makin menarik apa? _

Zoro memejamkan matanya sejenak. Semakin dipikir-pikir, pikirannya malah semakin kusut. Lebih baik membaca. Ia harus menguasai jurus baru itu agar ia bisa semakin kuat. Dengan tenaga dan kemampuannya sekarang, ia tahu bahwa mengalahkan Mihawk bukan lagi sesuatu yang sulit dicapai. Tapi memang si mata elang satu itu benar-benar hebat! Sering sekali ia nyaris tewas saat latih tanding saat di Pulau Kuraigana.

_Fokus saat ini adalah mengalahkan Mihawk! _

Dengan semangat membara, perlahan Zoro membuka halaman pertama. Hatinya langsung mencelos saat ia melihat catatan kecil yang tertulis di tengah sana. Serentak Zoro mengibaskan buku yang tak bersalah itu ke dek dengan keras.

.

.

_Kuharap kau bisa menemukan apa yang kau cari selama ini._

_Oh, jangan salah mengerti. Aku hanya ingin membantu latihanmu. ^^_

.

.

Dalam hatinya Zoro berharap ini hanya lawakan keji dari Sanji. Paling tidak kalau Sanji yang menulis seperti ini kan tidak ada efek sampingnya. Ia tidak peduli apapun yang ditulis, dikerjakan, dibuat, atau apalah yang Sanji lakukan untuknya. Tapi ini jelas-jelas tulisan Robin. Ditambah senyum segala lagi.

Jangan salah mengerti apanya? Justru yang dikasih peringatan seperti ini yang membuat dia semakin berpikiran sebaliknya. Apa Robin merasakan sesuatu kepadanya seperti yang selama ini dia…

Wajah Zoro kembali menjadi merah membara.

_Tidak mungkin! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa? Ada apa sih denganku?_

Wajah dan senyuman nakal Robin kembali menghantui isi kepalanya. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia suka dipandangi dengan cara sedemikian rupa. Dipandangi dengan cara…?

Wajah Luffy kembali muncul. Pertanyaan gilanya pun turut hadir di benak Zoro. Ia tentu saja ingat siapa wanita yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya.

Hasrat yang selama ini terkadang mengganggu tidurnya di malam hari, pikiran gila yang selalu dipendamnya dengan latihan dan latihan seolah tak tertahankan lagi dan merangkak keluar semuanya. Mungkin saja wanita itu kini sedang menertawakan penderitaannya. Racun yang seenaknya telah ditanam di kepalanya kini mulai membuatnya gila.

_BRENGSEKKKKKKKKK! NICO ROBIN BRENGSEKKKKKK!_

Ia tidak bisa membaca dengan berbagai pikiran aneh yang terus mengganggu kesadarannya. Lebih baik… mungkin lebih baik ia mengguyur tubuhnya yang panas dengan air dingin banyak-banyak agar kesadarannya yang mulai menipis bisa kembali. Zoro segera melangkah ke kamar mandi. Untunglah belum ada siapapun.

Dengan cepat Zoro mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya. SEMUANYA. Wajah kesepian Robin terlintas kembali saat ia tengah berendam di bak. Wajah kesepian yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan Robin, yang mampu membuat hatinya mencelos dan dadanya berdebar tak beraturan. Wajah yang selalu menghantuinya, kapanpun dia berada. Zoro menggeleng dengan kesal, mencoba untuk menepis semua pikirannya mengenai Robin.

_Perempuan yang satu itu memang benar-benar misteri, misteri sinting yang harus dijauhi. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoro berbaring dengan lemah di kasur. Kepalanya luar biasa pening, tubuhnya panas, dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Memalukan. Terakhir kali ia sakit flu sewaktu masih kecil sekali, entah kapan ia sendiri tidak bisa ingat. Tentu saja, selama ini ketahanan tubuhnya sangat bagus. Berbagai pertempuran dan latihan telah membuat tubuh Zoro menjadi sangat kuat, sekaligus mampu menghalau berbagai penyakit. Jadi bagaimana bisa…

Zoro menghela napas dengan frustasi yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Baru saja ia mendadak roboh saat latihan, dan dengan sangat terpaksa menerima bopongan Luffy. Kaptennya yang bodoh itu berkali-kali membenturkan kepala hijaunya ke tembok gara-gara Zoro sempat memberontak dan Luffy tentu saja terus memaksa dengan semangat berkobar-kobar. Memangnya selemah apa sampai Luffy berani untuk… ini benar-benar memalukan, tidak diduga-duga. Mana ditonton oleh semuanya lagi. Kini hampir semua kru masuk ke kamarnya, menonton dirinya yang tengah menahan derita.

Chopper memeriksanya dengan raut wajah menahan senyum. Bahkan Chopper pun menertawakannya, pikir Zoro. Ia mencibir dengan kesal. "Kalau ingin menertawakanku, tertawa saja!"

"Bukan begitu, Luffy terus menggelitikku, Zoro!" Chopper tertawa-tawa. Ditaruhnya stetoskop mungil itu ke dada Zoro. "Maaf, soalnya kami sedang mengetes daya ketahanan tubuh bila digelitiki."

"Habis akhir-akhir ini aku bosan sih!" Luffy mengupil sambil menyengir lebar. "KITA KE PULAU YANG PALING BERMASALAH LAGI, INGAT YA NAMI!"

"Jangan gila kau!" Usopp berteriak histeris. "Kalau kita bertemu makhluk yang seram bagaimana?"

"Kalau dagingnya enak dimakan sih boleh saja!"

"DASAAAR SINTINGGGG!" Nami langsung merespons kata-kata Luffy dengan mata berapi-api. "KUPENGGAL KEPALAMU DAN KUJUAL DENGAN HARGA TINGGI KALAU KAU BERANI BERBUAT BEGITU, LUFFY!"

"Shishishi…" Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kurasa Nami lucu juga."

"CUMA KAU YANG BERPIKIR BEGITU!" semuanya mendadak berteriak menyahuti ucapan Luffy, kecuali si budak cinta yang dengan setia mendukung Nami apapun kesalahannya.

"Kalian ini, Zoro kan sedang sakit." Robin berkata dengan pelan di pojok kamar. "Sakit apa, Chopper?"

"Demam tinggi, sesak napas, dan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan," Chopper menulis gejala-gejala yang diderita oleh nakamanya itu. "Sepertinya Zoro terkena flu berat, tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal…"

"Janggal? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya ini bukan sekadar flu berat biasa, soalnya ada gejala-gejala asing yang baru kutemui, Robin." Chopper menjelaskan. "Debaran jantung yang berubah-ubah dan sesak napas Zoro agak berbeda dengan gejala flu pada umumnya."

"Huh, akhir-akhir ini Zoro kan memang sering sekali mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin." Usopp menimpali perkataan Choper. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk berhenti, tapi…"

"Katanya air dingin bagus untuk kulit." Brook berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi aku sudah tidak punya kulit sih…"

"Aku sering mandi air dingin tapi tidak kenapa-napa tuh!"

"Orang bloon sih tidak kena flu!"

"Tidak, tidak, itu mitos saja kok…" Chopper langsung membetulkan ucapan Usopp. "Siapapun bisa terkena flu asalkan daya tahan tubuhnya tidak dalam kondisi prima…"

"Makanya, kalian harus lebih sering memakai celana dalam seperti aku untuk melatih ketahanan tubuh yang suppeerrrr!"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA?" Nami berteriak kesal. "DASAR PORNO!"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sedang bereksperimen dengan es krim jeruk terbaru." Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kepala lumut, kau memang kurang beruntung."

"AKUUUU MAUUUU!"

"AKU TIDAK MENAWARIMU!"

"Kalian keluar saja, aku mau istirahat." Zoro menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang besar. Keberadaan semua nakamanya makin membuat sakit kepalanya menjadi-jadi. Semakin menderita rasanya. Chopper menggangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Setelah menaruh obat yang diperlukan di atas meja, ia dan yang lainnya langsung beranjak dari sana.

"Cepat baikan ya, Zoro!" Luffy masih sempat-sempatnya berteriak dari ujung pintu. "Sanji, mana es krimkuuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Rasanya tidurnya kali ini terasa sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan tidur seenak ini, meskipun tidur di dek maupun menara pengawas pun rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Ketika Zoro membuka matanya, ia melihat Robin yang sedang tertidur lelap di dekatnya. Wajah Robin terlihat sangat damai dan tenang. Dia terlihat sangat cantik bila sedang menutup mata seperti itu. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang tipis terlihat…

Zoro mengeryitkan keningnya, berpikir apakah ini hanya mimpi. Ya, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin perempuan satu ini tidur di kamarnya, apalagi satu tempat tidur. Tidak mungkin… ini mustahil, bukan?

Ya, ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya salah satu mimpi indah yang membuatnya tidak ingin bangun. Mendadak Robin dalam mimpinya itu membuka mata dan tersenyum.

"Biar kuperiksa panas badanmu."

Zoro hanya bisa mengangguk pelan saat Robin mendekatinya dan…

Robin menciumnya.

Wajah Zoro langsung berubah semerah api saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu, dan saling merasakan. Zoro tidak pernah mencium maupun dicium oleh siapapun. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya bertarung, bertarung, dan latihan, sampai ia bertemu dengan Robin. Itu pun hanya sebatas keinginan normal seorang pria muda biasa. Tidak lebih.

Ketika Zoro memperoleh ciuman pertamanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ciuman itu bisa terasa seperti itu. Ciuman rasa kopi yang agak pahit dan manis yang dapat membuai dirinya, menghempaskan semua akal sehatnya.

"Sepertinya panasmu sudah normal." Robin mendadak menarik diri dan menghentikan ciumannya. "Kalau begitu aku…"

"Jangan…"

Tapi Zoro tidak mau berhenti. Ia sungguh tidak mau berhenti. Ia menangkap Robin dan menarik wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya, meminta lebih banyak lagi rasa pahit dan manis darinya. Ketika kali ini bibir mereka kembali menyatu, Zoro rasanya dapat mengerti kenapa kopi dapat menjadi candu. Ada sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri yang tidak dapat terjelaskan dengan sekedar kata-kata. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya, Zoro sudah berada di atas Robin, menciumi dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Zoro…"

Rasanya ia mendengar bisikan pelan dari wanita itu. Peduli apa, ini kan bukan kenyataan.

"Zoro, kurasa…"

Debaran demi debaran keras dalam dadanya sudah lama terhenti, berganti oleh rasa asing yang mulai menguasai dirinya. Hasrat untuk menguasai, keinginan untuk menaklukkan, sekaligus rasa ingin tahu yang tidak bisa terhentikan.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Zoro di antara ciumannya. "Aku menginginkanmu, sangat."

"Jangan sekarang, ada yang datang… _fleur_…"

Zoro mendadak merasakan ratusan tangan menarik dirinya dari atas tubuh Robin, menjatuhkannya dengan keras ke tempat tidur. Kedua matanya membelalak saat ia melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan pelan. Wangi sup ayam dengan tomat dapat tercium olehnya.

"Ah, ini dia si bodoh yang terkena flu." Sanji muncul dengan sebelanga besar sup ayam. Di belakangnya Luffy tersenyum-senyum dengan wajah senang. "Ini, kubuatkan sup, tolong habiskan semuanya."

"Huh?"

Zoro terlihat bingung. _Kenapa Sanji masuk ke dalam mimpinya? Ada sup ayam dan Luffy juga?_

"Kau tertidur seperti mayat, kepala lumut! Aku baru tahu ada orang yang tertidur dua hari berturut-turut tanpa makan sedikitpun…" Sanji terus berceloteh tanpa henti, sebelum kakinya bersarang ke wajah Luffy. "Dasar rakus! Kan sudah kubuatkan sepuluh belanga tadi untukmu! Hapus iler di wajahmu itu!"

"Aku mau lagi! Buatkan aku lagi, Sanji!" Luffy memohon dengan pandangan memelas. "Lapar nih…"

"Sial! Tadi kan kau baru makan iga monster laut!"

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan ribut dulu, Zoro baru saja terbangun." Robin tersenyum di sudut kamar. Ia tersenyum penuh misteri ke arah Zoro. "Sampai nanti, Zoro."

Ekspresi wajah Zoro sudah tidak bisa dikatakan lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Robin, ciuman mereka, kata-katanya, Sanji, Luffy dan apapun itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Zoro langsung mengejang dengan keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Beruntung sekali kau! Selama ini Robin-chan yang menjagamu terus-menerus…" Sanji menghisap rokoknya dengan wajah sendu. "Ah, apa aku juga jatuh sakit juga, ya? Siapa tahu Nami dan Robin menjagaku dengan bikini yang seksi…"

"Robin yang… Robin yang selama ini menjagaku?" Zoro mengacuhkan rasa iri Sanji. Wajahnya langsung bertambah merah. "Ke—kenapa?"

"Luffy juga terkena demam, jadi kita semua kerepotan menjaga dia tuh!" Sanji menunjuk Luffy dengan kesal. "Kebanyakan makan es krim sih!"

Luffy hanya mengupil sampil melihat buku di bawah tempat tidur Zoro. "Wah, Robin ketinggalan bukunya nih!"

"IYA! ROBINNN!" Sanji seketika tersadar. "AKU HARUS MEMBUATKAN MAKANAN PENAMBAH STAMINA UNTUK ROBIN-CHANKU SAYANG!"

Kedua rekannya itu seketika berlari dengan tujuan berbeda mencari Robin, yang untunglah keduanya tidak menyadari betapa merah raut wajah Zoro. Zoro menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Sial, jadi ia benar-benar mencium Robin tadi? Hei, tapi kan Robin yang terlebih dulu menciumnya! Dia tidak salah! Ya! Dia sama sekali tidak… aduh, brengsek! Kenapa jadi rumit begini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Susah payah Zoro mencari Robin. Tubuhnya masih terasa berat, tapi ia tidak tahan dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat tiga hari lalu. Tiga hari lalu ia mencium Robin. Ia mencium si wanita pembawa masalah itu, penyabot utama dalam mekanisme otaknya. Rasanya Zoro semakin gila setelah kejadian itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Robin.

Tidak bisa, ini semua harus diakhiri. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman semata. Ya, hanya kesalahpahaman. Dia pikir itu hanya mimpi, jadi tidak salah bila ia… bila ia mencium seseorang dalam mimpinya. Dan Zoro tidak mau kesalahpahaman yang ada di antara mereka menjadi semakin melebar, dan terlalu aneh untuk dijelaskan. Ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun, apapun alasannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk perempuan. Tidak ada waktu untuk percintaan gila-gilaan. Tidak ada cinta untuk Nico Robin.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah di luar kamarnya, Zoro sudah terjatuh dengan memilukan. Dengan menguatkan tekadnya, Zoro kembali melangkah maju.

"Kau sedang mencariku?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pelan dan lembut yang terus mengganggu dirinya dari arah belakang. "Lebih baik beristirahat saja dulu…"

"Tidak… aku… aku tidak bisa beristirahat… ada yang… ada yang harus kujelaskan…" Zoro menengok ke arah Robin. "Ini… ini tentang… uhm…"

Robin menatapnya dengan tajam. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. "Kau tidak suka?"

Zoro terpaku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang ia harapkan. Lagi-lagi wajahnya sukses bersemu merah. "Apa—apa maksudmu bicara… bicara… ah!"

Robin berjalan mendekati Zoro tanpa ragu, lalu membantunya kembali ke kamar. Tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan di lorong. Zoro dapat mencium aroma itu lagi, aroma yang membiusnya. Setibanya mereka di kamar Zoro, Robin berbisik pelan sekali di telinganya. "Kau tidak suka dengan ciuman kita?"

_SIALAN. SIALAN. MANA BOLEH DIA BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU KEPADANYA?_

"Aku minta maaf."

"Eh?" Zoro menaikkan alisnya sedikit. _Kenapa mendadak wanita ini meminta maaf? _

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat begitu. Aku yang salah."

"Robin, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi, untuk selamanya."

Zoro langsung mendekap Robin dan mendorongnya ke tembok, menutup mulut perempuan itu dengan mulutnya. Aroma yang sama semerbak merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, wangi kopi yang membuai. Zoro semakin menginginkan apa yang ia kini rasakan. Ia mencium Robin lagi dan lagi, semakin lama semakin dalam. Kedua tangannya yang semula mendekap tubuh Robin mulai berpindah ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" bisik Zoro parau saat bibirnya kini menyusuri leher jenjang Robin. "Aku sangat menikmati semuanya."

_KENAPA JUSTRU KATA-KATA YANG KELUAR DARI MULUTNYA BERBEDA DENGAN YANG IA PIKIRKAN SEBELUMNYA?_

"Kau sakit, bukan?" Robin setengah berbisik saat tangan Zoro mengelus kakinya yang jenjang. "Tidakkah lebih baik bila kau beristirahat?"

Zoro menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Robin. "Patutkah kau tanyakan itu sekarang?"

"Aku menginginkanmu…" Robin berbisik dengan sangat mesra. Kedua tangannya membelai pelan bibir Zoro. "Zoro, aku menginginkanmu…"

Zoro tersenyum, dan perlahan ia mengulum jemari Robin satu persatu ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuh keduanya terasa panas. Setiap sentuhan di antara mereka semakin menambah intensitas yang ada. Robin kembali tersenyum nakal saat beberapa tangan membantunya untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar indah, pikir Zoro. Wanita di hadapannya sangat cantik, melebihi apapun yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

Robin melangkah maju ke tempat tidur Zoro, berbaring dengan pose yang luar biasa menggoda. Zoro menahan napasnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengikuti Robin ke atas sana. Pria itu semula agak ragu saat kedua tangannya menyentuh tubuh telanjang Robin yang sangat indah. Walau bagaimanapun, itu malam pertamanya dengan seorang wanita… ia sangat gugup, tapi…

"Sentuhlah aku, Zoro…"

Dengan segera Zoro melupakan apapun yang sempat hadir di benaknya dan menciumi Robin tanpa henti. Kedua tangannya mendekap Robin semakin erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskan Robin barang sedetikpun. Sensasi yang timbul saat keduanya bersentuhan membuat Zoro nyaris gila. Ia ingin memiliki Robin, mendominasi, menguasai. Semuanya.

Kedua mata Robin terpejam saat Zoro mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka. Sebenarnya Zoro tidak ingin tergesa-gesa, tapi ia tidak dapat menahan nafsunya lebih lama lagi. Instingnya sudah mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Keduanya mendesah dengan keras saat tubuh mereka menyatu, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Gejolak kenikmatan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya ternyata begitu memabukkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku akan sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab." Zoro menatap Robin dengan lembut, seraya mengelus punggung Robin dengan jemarinya. Robin hanya menggeleng pelan di sampingnya, memandang langit-langit kamar pria yang baru saja membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk diriku sendiri, jadi kau tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam." Robin berkata dengan tenang. Menghabiskan malam itu bersama Zoro sebenarnya di luar ekspektasinya. Siapa yang menyangka dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu Zoro mampu melakukan semuanya? Mungkin saja itu bukan gejala flu biasa.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak… kau kan masih…"

"Aku sangat menikmati semuanya." Robin meyakinkan Zoro. Wajahnya tersipu malu. "Aku sangat menyukai semua yang kita lakukan tadi…"

Zoro mencium pundak Robin dengan sangat lembut. "Keberatan bila aku ingin melakukannya lagi?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Sejak hari itu keduanya seakan sulit dipisahkan. Kapan saja Robin menginginkan Zoro, atau sebaliknya, dengan segera keduanya bisa saling mengetahui. Tentu saja, mereka memiliki isyarat rahasia. Pagi itu Robin memberikan secangkir susu di hadapan Zoro.

"Susu bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu," bisik Robin sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Kuharap kau sudi menghabiskannya."

Zoro membalas kedipan itu dengan senyuman nakal mengukir wajahnya yang tampan. "Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puluhan tangan mendekap Zoro dari belakang, menyergapnya masuk ke dalam kegelapan perpustakaan. Seperti biasa, Robin selalu mematikan lampunya. Siapa saja bisa masuk ke sana, jadi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Terakhir Luffy sempat masuk dan membuat keduanya nyaris mati berdiri. Untunglah, bocah satu itu termasuk golongan yang unik dan tidak memiliki prasangka apapun terhadap mereka.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" Zoro mengelus wajah Robin dengan mesra. Seminggu belakangan Robin mendiamkannya gara-gara tubuhnya bau sake. Belakangan ini Robin memang menjadi sangat sensitif dan mudah sekali marah-marah, padahal ia sama sekali tidak salah apa-apa. Kru yang lain pun ikut terkena imbasnya. Terakhir Franky terkena semprot gara-gara lupa memakai celana dalamnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, termasuk bau sake menyebalkan itu." Robin mencium dada Zoro yang bidang. "Aku benar-benar kangen padamu."

"Daripada repot begini, kenapa kita tidak memberitahu semuanya sih?" Zoro menaikkan tubuh Robin ke pangkuannya. Wajah Robin semakin memesona setiap kali ia memandangnya. "Kurasa semuanya pasti akan senang."

"Aku suka memiliki sedikit rahasia," bisik Robin dengan napas terengah-engah. "Itu—itu sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Lalu apa yang mau kau beritahukan… ahh… padaku?"

Robin tertawa pelan sambil menatap buku-buku di belakang Zoro. Buku-buku yang baru saja ia selesaikan belakangan ini. Ia tahu dugaannya pasti tidak meleset. Nalurinya berkata demikian. Zoro pasti akan senang sekali mendengarnya. Juga kawan-kawan mereka yang lain.

"Fufufu, kau akan segera tahu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya janji yang dulu itu bisa ditepati! Semoga suka deh baca kisah yang ini! <strong>

**Yah, mungkin aja klo respons positifnya banyak bisa dibikin lanjutannya, tapi gak pasti juga ya.  
><strong>


End file.
